


a gift for you (my love)

by miraculousjayden



Series: lovesquarefluffweek202 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, LoveSquareFluffWeek2020, i love these dorks okay, post getting together relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: whether it was a small note saying 'i love you' or a craft item he created.adrien always gifted  a present to marinette every day
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: lovesquarefluffweek202 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625803
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	a gift for you (my love)

**Author's Note:**

> lovesquarefluffweek2020 Day 3 - Flowers
> 
> ft
> 
> Adrinette

“Marinette!!”

Marinette jumped. She swirled, smiling when she caught sight of her blond boyfriend. She powered walks, meeting him halfway getting pulled into a tight hug.

Marinette nuzzled into Adrien she noticed he wore a floral scent, like lavender. She melts into his brace as Adrien rubbed her small back.

He pulled back to greet his girlfriend. “Good morning, Marinette.”

Marinette smiled back at him. “Very good morning, Adrien.”

Adrien chuckled lightly.

“Very good, huh?”

“Yep! I need my daily Adrien hugs.”

Adrien flushes. Hearing from Marinette how his hugs promptly made her day put him into a cheerful mood. He greeted her with a hug whenever he could. It might come from a clear lack of active attention from his beloved father. But his day never started until he hugged Marinette and sees her smiling gently at him. And she was so charming.

“Well, instantly seeing your cute face in the radiant morning brightened my day.” He flirted back with her. Adrien grinned triumphantly when she blushed.

She pouted. “You're more adorable.”

“No, my dear, you are much cuter.”

“You are the cutest.”

Adrien shook his head in disagreement. “Everyone agrees you are rightfully the cutest, Marinette.”

Marinette stuck her tongue at him.

Adrien laughed before leaning down to nuzzle his nose with hers.

“I love you,” he breathed gently.

Marinette adjusted her hair behind her ear, smiling shyly. “I love you, too.”

And then Adrien recalled what he needs to do instantly, besides giving Marinette her a gentle hug.

“I brought something for you.” Adrien shuffles through his school bag, ignored Marinette's flustered 'you don't need to, Adrien.'. Even after weeks of dating, Marinette, however, wasn't used to Adrien pampering her with gifts every day. The gifts weren't lavish like jewelry. They were handmade or an item Adrien found and instantly thought of Marinette. Adrien would gift her it the next day.

Adrien presented Marinette a pink hibiscus. Marinette blinks, she tilted her head in apparent confusion.

“The mansion's gardener planted these flowers in the garden, and they finally bloomed, so I frantically asked if I could take one flower for my girlfriend and she said it was more than welcomed to.”

He carefully placed the lovely flower on Marinette's sleek hair, adjusted the flower until he nodded approvingly in genuine satisfaction.

“I undoubtedly knew it would look great on you.” Adrien praised Marinette. He lovingly looked at Marinette with the lovely flower in her gleaming hair, a soft blush, looking anywhere at him.

“Thank you, Adrien.”

Marinette took his willing hand, promptly leading him into school.

**Author's Note:**

> i still stand by these two have "no you are the cuter one" arguments.


End file.
